The life Of Jack Frost
by angelheart357
Summary: what would happen if jack frost was seriously injured when pitch break his staff. is jacks heart connected to the staff or will the MIM help to save his life? JackXTooth. rating for blood and violence. a one shot


What if jack had been seriously hurt when pitch broke his staff?

"No." pitch answered happily

"What" jack said betrayal laced through his voice

"You said you wanted to be alone so be alone!" pitch yelled at jack. The fairy in his hand decided against his plan and stabbed his thumb with her beak.

"Ahhghh!" pitch screamed throwing baby tooth into a dark ice gorge.

"No baby tooth!" jack yelled turning back to pitch anger burning in his bright blue eyes. But they widened and he grasped his chest as a snap sounded through the air. Pitch laughed evilly as jacks staff snapped he felt jacks pain and he loved it. With a swift punch the boy fell to the ground and with a wave of nightmare sand he was down in the gorge with baby tooth. Pitch laughed and disappeared in wave of black sand.

Jacks lifeless form hit the bottom o the gorge it thumped dully next to baby tooth. The fairy whimpered at her savior she tried to make him move but he only rolled over to where she could see he was still breathing but his skin was even paler than normal as it was usually the equivalent of puffy white snow but it had a healthy glow to it. Now his skin was so white but he didn't sparkle his eyes didn't twinkle and a little blood dripped from his mouth. A drop of red on the snow. Baby tooth didn't know what to do so she took jacks freezing hand and waited for something good or bad to happen.

Back with the guardians

The sleigh crash landed next to the last lights house and the reindeer ran away

"Come back!" north called

As he tried to sit back up tooth tried to flutter her wings to clear the rail and ended up falling to the frosty street. The little boy named Jamie ran out and stared with wonder in his eyes as he saw the guardians then laughed at the small bunny but he felt like someone was missing but he didn't ask about it. Soon pitch showed up and the guardians gathered all the children and beat his nightmares and they gathered together on the lake and before he disappeared he yelled

"You think you are great and powerful and kind!? Well I think jack would disagree." With a dark laugh he dropped jacks broken staff onto the frozen lake. And the nightmares took him away. Tooth gasped and fell to the lake tears springing to her bright violet eyes. North's eyes widened and sand man and bunny just stood in shocked silence. Then north had an idea he took out a snow globe and said

"Show me jack frost." He threw the globe and a picture sprang up they saw jacks lean frame laying uunmovingly on the ice at the bottom of a gorge baby tooth sat on his chest small tears running down her face as she stared at jacks face his eyes were closed and a small line of blood ran from his lip bright against the white of his skin. His hand clutched his chest right at his heart and the ice from his hoodie was gone. Before anyone could say a thing tooth was on the other side of the portal and she had jack in her arms tears dropping onto his face then turning into small ice crystals on his pale white cheeks. Tooth sniffled as she felt her other guardians all around her. She looked for any sign to see if he was alive and suddenly his chest rose slightly and it looked like it was fighting just to do that. Tooth gasped when she realized that a light layer of frost was forming over his body making him sparkle in the moonlight. She raised her head. The moon! She looked up to see the two halves of jacks stick floating in the moonlight. She fluttered away from jack as he too began to rise. Jack literally glittered in the light the staff began to glow a bright frosty blue and so did jack and in a blinding flash of blue white light jack was returned to tooth's arms. His staff lay next to him no longer broken. Tooth brushed his bright white hair out of his eyes.

"Jack?" she whispered worriedly. Jacks eyes popped open and he breathed heavily looking around a little disoriented. Tooth squealed and hugged him tightly jack more than a little surprised placed and arm around her waist. "You're alive! Oh jack I thought you had died!" tears streamed down her face as she hugged the cold man


End file.
